Question: In language class, the girl to boy ratio is $6$ to $8$. If there are $24$ boys, how many girls are there?
A ratio of $6$ girls to $8$ boys means that there is a group of $6$ girls for every group of $8$ boys. If there are $24$ boys, then there are $3$ groups of $8$ boys each. Because we know the ratio is $6:8$ , there must be $3$ groups of $6$ girls each. There is a total of $18$ girls in language class.